


Safe & Sound.

by losmuertos



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losmuertos/pseuds/losmuertos
Summary: Rey just wants to go home, but of course her job doesn't make it easy. She's a flight attendant which could be so amazing but can get a hand full. Kylo (AKA Ben) doesn't make it so easy on her on this seven hour flight. She tries her best to ignore him. Kylo being Kylo he tries his best to get her attention as much as he can. He's the type of guy who get what he wants whenever he wants, but would Rey let him get her?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Safe & Sound.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?” Rey put on her shoes. “I’m okay! Thank you Poe for letting me sleep here.” He laughed. “I always said mi casa es su casa!” He passed her a muffin. “Can you just do me a favor?” he continued. Rey raised an eyebrow. “Depends?”  
“Can you tell Finn how desperately I miss him.” She sighed and put her hair in a ponytail. “Poe, why don’t you guys just message each other. It’s been what? Two months since you guys broke up?” He put his hand through his hair. “He’s the one who doesn’t message me.”  
“You know we all have something that’s called a phone. Maybe… I don’t know … use it?”  
“He’s the one who should message me. Period.”  
“You’re the one who wanted the break!”  
“Break is over! Please tell him I miss him.”  
“Okay.”  
“But? There’s always a but.”  
“But, you have to visit me in London.”  
“Rey.”  
“Poe.”  
“Rey.”  
“P- I could do this all day.”  
“Too bad you can’t cause you got your train in like ten minutes.” She looked at her phone. “Fuck. We’ll talk later!” She ran out the door into the crazy street of Chicago. Rey ran inside the train just in time. She sighed. One more flight and then back home for a week. She smiled at that thought. She missed her dog, Yoda. She went on her phone to make the time go quicker. The automatic train voice told her she was at the airport. She stepped out and walked to her airline employees room. She sat down letting a sigh of relief she made it on time to work.

“Tired?” She recognizes the voice. “Well, wouldn’t you be Finn?” He laughed a little. “Someone’s cranky.” And she was. She only had a little time to hang out with her friend, Poe in the city for a while. “It’s just, out of all of the jobs I choose this one.” Finn shrugged his shoulders. “You get to travel and pay off bills? What more can you want?” 

“To make money and stay home.” She closed her eyes. “Plus you’re the captain so you don’t have to deal with rude passengers.” She smiles lightly at him. “Not going to lie. It gets boring in the pit.” 

“Then come out and greet your guests!” She said sarcastically. He was about to say something until he was interrupted. “Calling all flight attendants and captain for flight 2187. Once again, Calling all flight attendants and captain for flight 2187.” He lightly tapped her shoulders. “That’s our call, Rey!” She groaned. “What even time is it?”  
“It’s midnight.” She grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed. Finn just looked at her not knowing what to do. “Uh... at least.. some people are going to be sleeping?” He awkwardly said. 

She lifted her hands up so he could help her off the couch. “Really? We’re doing this right now?”  
“Please.”  
“Rey, we don’t have time for this.”  
“I can’t feel my legs.” She put her hand over her forehead. “You’re such a drama queen.”  
“You love me for it.” He rolled his eyes and lifted her up.”See now was that so hard?” Finn grabbed his hat and walked back next to her. “Yes it was.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Also, P-”  
“Poe messaged me a while back.”  
“Finally.” Rey mumbled. Finn smiled. They both started to walk to the plane. “I’ll see you when we land.” Finn went to the pit where Rey goes to the back with the other flight attendance. They were mumbling something she couldn’t hear. “What’s going on?” Her curiosity was killing her at this point. “You won’t believe who’s on our flight.”  
“Who?”  
“Kylo.” Rey raised an eyebrow. Such a weird name. “Kylo?” One of them scoffed. “Like you never heard of him.” Rey shook her head. “No, not really.”  
“She’s old fashioned, Alice.”  
“Make sense.” Alice went back to organize the snacks. Rey went by Ellie. She was the only girl she could tolerate sometimes, especially at night. “Hey Ellie, do you know someone by the name of Kylo?” Ellie stopped dead in her tracks. “He's like the hottest guy on earth.” Rey rolled her eyes. “C’mon what he’s known for.”  
“He’s a billionaire, Rey. He became wealthy before he was twenty one which is HUGE. Nobody knows how he gained so much money in that amount of time.”  
“What does he do?”  
“He took over his granddad’s company. Something with the military? They don’t really talk about it. He’s also a model.” Ellie passed Rey a practice seat belt. “Also, you’re helping me with the announcements.”  
“Nooo. I’m too tired for this. Can’t you have Mikey do it?”  
“Mikey is helping first class.”  
“I’ll switch with him.”  
“Rey really you rather deal with first class? You hate first class!”  
“I'd rather do that!” Ellie sighs. “Fine go ask him.” Rey ran up to the front. “Mikey!”  
“Rey!”  
“Switch with me!”  
“No!”  
“Please!”  
“Hm.”  
“Dude remember when I cleaned the toilet when it was your turn huh? Or the time I cleaned the baby’s p-“  
“Okay fair point.” Rey smiled and went back to Ellie. “He always says yes to you.”  
“It’s because I do so much for him.”  
“Just go get settled then.”  
Rey high fives Mikey as they passed each other. “Passengers are now boarding!”  
“Here we go people show time!”  
——-  
Everyone was boarded, but one. You guessed it. The famous Kylo wasn’t on yet. “I hope he knows we’re leaving in ten minutes.” Alice mumbled. A man ran in with his hood up and sunglasses. He covered himself. “Do you need help finding your seat?” Alice's voice went high. “No.” He looked down at the ground. “We’ll b-“  
“I said I got it.” And he did. He went to his row he reserved out. “Jerk.” Rey said quietly to Alice. She nodded in agreement. “Good evening, everyone…” Ellie started to make the announcements. Rey looked at Kylo. He still had his hood up. Even though there was no one near him. 

I just hope this flight is going to be easy. She thought to herself.


End file.
